


The Voyager Conspiracy

by scribblenubbin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblenubbin/pseuds/scribblenubbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-write of the episode</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voyager Conspiracy

The Voyager Conspiracy: Stardate 53329  
  
Captain Kathryn Janeway beamed aboard the Delta Flyer, unsure in what state she’d find Seven of Nine. The ex-Borg’s mind had assimilated too much information. All the short, red-haired woman knew for certain was that she couldn’t allow the tall blonde to continue believing every conspiracy theory that went through her cranial implants. It could ultimately destroy Seven.  
  
“Captain,” Seven announced without turning around.  
  
Captain Janeway rushed forward, desperate to get to Seven and help her. She was stopped dead in her tracks by the crackle and blue light of the forcefield Seven had erected to prevent her entrance.  
  
“You came here hoping to stop me. You will fail.” Seven continued to key in commands on the helm console.  
  
“Turn this ship around. That’s an order.” Janeway’s voice was firm as she kept her balance, holding onto the consoles on either side of her.  
  
“Your orders are irrelevant. I am no longer under your command.” Seven sounded pained. “You deceived me.”  
  
“There is no conspiracy. There is no Maquis rebellion. The Federation isn’t planning to invade the Delta Quadrant.” The Captain kept her voice calm and firm.  
  
“I realise that, because I have finally uncovered your true objective,” Seven spat back, angry and hurt.  
  
“And what’s that?” the Captain asked, curious.  
  
“Me. Stardate 32611: the Federation sends my parents to study the Borg Collective. They know my family will be assimilated. That was their intention. Stardate 48317: Voyager is sent to the Delta Quadrant with orders to retrieve me. When they reach Borg space, Captain Janeway negotiates an alliance with the Collective in exchange for information regarding Species 8472. They agree to give her Seven of Nine. Stardate 51030: Janeway extracts the implants from Seven of Nine’s body to remove any knowledge she has of Janeway’s agreement with the Borg. Stardate 53329: Captain Janeway finalises plans to use the catapult to deliver Seven of Nine to the Alpha Quadrant, where Starfleet will dissect and analyse the drone to gather tactical data to fight the Borg. I will not allow you to complete your mission. If necessary I will destroy the catapult and myself.” The paranoid blonde was becoming more and more agitated as she reeled off the list of ‘evidence’.  
  
“You’re right, Seven. There is a conspiracy here, but I believe it’s a conspiracy of one. I’ve got a theory of my own. Your modified alcove threw your synaptic patterns into chaos and your mind can’t make sense of all the information, so you’re generating theory after theory in an attempt to bring order to that chaos.” How Kathryn Janeway was keeping her cool in that moment was anyone’s guess.  
  
“Your reasoning is flawed. My alcove is functioning perfectly.” Seven turned back to the console, more than marginally irritated.  
  
“What about you? You’re not a drone anymore. You can’t always predict how Borg technology will affect you. You should be in Sickbay, not behind that forcefield. Let me help you.” There was a twinge of desperation in Janeway’s voice.  
  
“No! I do not believe you!” It was obvious from Seven’s distressed state that she wanted to, more than anything.  
  
“Of course you don’t. Anything I say gets woven into your paranoid conspiracies. But you should believe me, Seven, because I’ve never lied to you and I’m not lying now.” The Captain’s tone was caring and gentle.  
  
“You have to put your doubts aside and trust me. Stardate 51030: Seven of Nine is severed from the Hive Mind. The Captain tells her not to resist, that she’ll learn to accept her humanity. Seven complies and slowly begins to embrace her individuality. Does she regret that decision? Stardate 51652: the Captain encourages Seven to develop her social skills. Seven insists that it’s a waste of time, but after further requests she pursues it and begins to develop her first human friendships. Did Janeway lead her astray? Stardate 52840: the Captain orders Seven to study her parents’ journals. Seven claims they’re irrelevant, but eventually she reads them and rediscovers part of her own past. Stardate 52841: for the first time, Seven tells the Captain thank you.” The Captain’s eyes became misty with that last fond remembrance. Her tone held a hint of loving nostalgia.  
  
Seven sat there through Captain Janeway’s speech, her brain processing the memories. Despite the conspiracy theories running through her head, Seven could see the truth in the Captain’s words. Her barriers began to break down as she started to see that Janeway had never steered her wrong, so logic would follow that she was right this time. Perhaps Seven really was ill.  
  
“It was Stardate 52842, oh-six hundred hours in the Mess Hall. We had just finished breakfast,” Seven replied softly.  
  
“My mistake,” Janeway whispered, smiling with a mixture of relief and amusement. “Stardate today: Janeway beams aboard the Delta Flyer. She reminds Seven of the bond that has grown between them. Seven lowers the forcefield and decides to come home. All I’m asking is that you trust me again.”  
  
Seven lowered the forcefield and Captain Janeway moved forward, slowly lowering herself to her knees in front of the beautiful blonde ex-Borg. She placed her hand on Seven’s and smiled up at her.  
  
“I am sorry, Captain. I believe that perhaps I tried to assimilate too much information.” Seven looked down at the redhead kneeling before her, embarrassment on her face.  
  
“It’s okay, Seven. Even with all those conspiracies in your mind you were able to see that I was telling you the truth.” Janeway gently squeezed Seven’s hand.  
  
“It is unsettling to me that I doubted you. You have always displayed a concern for my wellbeing, even if I was unable to see it.” Seven was ashamed of her behaviour.  
  
The Captain rose up onto her knees and gently pulled Seven into her arms. The former Borg clung to her, desperate for the solace and closeness the Captain’s embrace offered her.  
  
“We all make mistakes, Seven,” Janeway whispered softly. “It’s part of being human.”  
  
“You do not,” Seven whispered back.  
  
Captain Janeway leaned back, averting her eyes from Seven’s face. That wasn’t true; she had made some big mistakes along the course of Voyager’s journey.  
  
“I’ve made a lot of mistakes, Seven. There are things I have done that I’m not proud of. One mistake in particular.” The Captain’s voice was barely audible.  
  
“I…do not understand.” And indeed she didn’t. The fact that Captain Janeway was refusing to look at her left Seven wondering if that mistake had been rescuing her from the Borg.  
  
“As Captain of Voyager, I am bound by my sense of duty and often that means putting aside my own feelings, my own desires, for the safety of the crew. If I could change one thing it would be that. For once in my life I want to do something for myself rather than ignore my own needs.” Janeway continued to stare at the floor as she spoke.  
  
“You mean Commander Chakotay?” Seven asked, comprehension dawning on her face. “It is logical that you should want to pursue a romantic relationship.”  
  
“It’s true that I long for the closeness of a romantic relationship, Seven, but not with Chakotay—never with Chakotay.” Janeway almost laughed.  
  
“I do not follow.” Chakotay had seemed like the logical choice. They were so close, shared things that no one else did. In fact, Seven had often felt jealous of Chakotay’s place in the Captain’s esteem.  
  
“Seven, I’m not attracted to Chakotay. I don’t deny that I was once, a long time ago, but I lost the chance to build a life with him. There is someone else aboard Voyager whom I have romantic feelings for. By all accounts it is a person I should not feel that way for and who I worry would only accept because they are vulnerable.” She slowly lifted her head.  
  
“Captain… you have often told me that in order to know the outcome of a situation, it is vital to experience it for oneself. Would it not then follow that you will not know how this person feels if you do not tell them?” Seven asked. It seemed a reasonable summary.  
  
The Captain took a deep breath. She knew Seven was right, but she didn’t know if Seven, in her childlike naivety of all things emotional, had grasped what she was trying to say. She sought out Seven’s eyes, needing to look into those beautiful blue pools to gauge the slightest hint of a reaction to what she was about to say.  
  
“Seven, I…” Another deep breath. “The person I’ve fallen for is you.”  
  
Seven sat there, a hint of a smile in her eyes. It was her turn to squeeze the Captain’s hand.  
  
“Then perhaps we should beam back to Voyager, allow the Doctor to help me with the malfunction in my implants, and discuss things over dinner. I believe that is the way romantic relationships usually begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal under 'halfbloodme'


End file.
